Promise To Be Kept
by Heartbreakerx3
Summary: A Regular High School Life In Twilight Town High But Comes With An Interesting Love Story     Sora x Kairi x Riku  :3  Love Triangle c:
1. Starting Of A New Friendship

Its MY FIRST EVERR~ KINGDOM HEARTS FANFICTION3 ;] Hope You Like It And Tell Me What Should I Do Next ;D ?

* * *

_As my teardrops ran through my cheeks and I couldn't help but see him leave…_

**Kairi's POV**

My 2nd year in Twilight Town High, I smiled and held hands with my best friend _Naminé_.

"Kairi..."

"Promise me that no matter what happens, nothing will ever become between us"

I promised her of course I mean like she has been like my sister since the first day. We walked through the hallways and saw the most intelligent boy in school ever since then, _Sora_. I waved hello but it didn't seem he pay attention to me. So, then my other best friend _Riku _he came up to me and yelled

"KAIRI!"

I looked back and smiled.

"RIKU!"

"What have you been up to little missy?"

he said while teasing me. I whined and pouted.

"Stop it meanie! You're messing up my hair!"

Naminé just laughed and started to draw some pictures. She drew such amazing graphics I could never imagine.

"Hey, have you heard there's going to be a new student in Twilight Town High?" Riku said.

"Yeah, I heard…"

I said. The new kid passed by me and Naminé and asked

"Hey, do you know where 211 room?"

"Oh, its on the other end of the hallway nearby the Ms. Lockheart's room."

"Thank you, my name is Roxas by the way."

He smiled at Naminé. I pulled Naminé next to my locker which was on the other side and whispered to her

"Oh my goodness! HE LIKES YOU!"

"WHAT? Noo…" She blushed and somewhat yelled.

"HA! You are blushing so that means you do like him!"

She walked back to him and apologized as usually. I came back over and pinched Riku's cheeks.

"Keke"

I said and smiled.

"HEY, stop that!"

he grabs my hand away from his cheeks. I blushed and smiled.

**~RING!~**

"OMG, I'm going to be late for 1st block"

I grabbed Naminé and rushed upstairs.

**Riku's POV**

I sighed while I saw Kairi running with Naminé. I actually took my time walking to the hallways then suddenly I came across seeing Sora at the other end of the hallway.

"HEY DUDEE!"

"YO YO WASSUP MANN"

I yelled.

"Hey, how you been?"

"Heh, just talked to some of my friends & that "New" kid."

"Oh that new kid looks so much like me"

"Like he's my other twin" he said.

I laughed

"No way, he can't be."

"He looks like a player when he started to smile at Naminé"

"Well, anyways you know that _red hair girl_?" Sora asked.

"Oh, you mean Kairi?"

"Yea, I think that's her name."

"She waved hello to me but I couldn't seem to answer her because I didn't know her…" he said sadly.

"You should really get to know her!" "She's an awesome person to know." I smiled at him.

"Well, we better get to class before we get in trouble with Mr. Xemnas."

"Yea."

* * *

RAWR! So What Do You Thinkk? D: I Know Its Pretty Short But Should I Improve More And Write? -OR- I Should Not Write Fanfiction Becuz' Im Super Terrible TT-TT


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

READ PLEASE ! ! ! !

Sorry I haven't been updating for awhile o" Its already been I think 1-2 months D:Very busy with school =3= Well, at least I got to make yall a story and Im sorry if its too short . I promise the next one will be long and I'll give you a little hint what its going to be about at the end of this chapter ! Its kinda of a spoiler but kinda of not so be warned ;D But anyways the next chapter maybe around this end of November [Which is my break] or middle of December [Weekends] ! So I hope you enjoy this short little chapter ^_^

* * *

**Sora's POV **

As we soon as we got into Mr. Xemnas's class we knew we were going to get lecture about being late. Me and Riku just said yeah and went to our seats.

_1 hour later…_

"Phew, after all that lecturing is killing my day already"

"Hey, I think that's Kairi over there at her locker"

Riku said. We walked over there.

"Oh, Hi Riku & Sora"

Kairi smiled.

"Oh hey, we haven't official met yet but I guess you already know my name"

I grin.

"Well I better be going and leaving you too alone"

Riku said.

"Oh but wait!"

But I was too late. He was at the other end of the hallway.

"Soo…"

she awkwardly smiled.

"Uhm.. so how was your day? xD"

"Oh, mines is awesome I guess"

I smiled. I suddenly felt like she was a Angel brought from heaven… She had that most amazing smile and sweet glowing face.

**RING RING ! ! !**

"OMG, Imma be late for class"

Kairi said and left for her 3 block. She was sure something that I can not let go, I have to get to know her soon…

_After school, 3:00 PM_

**Kairi's POV**

Sora's face kept blushing every time I looked at him. He was soo cute ! I wish I could've talked to him more. He seemed like someone I knew before or maybe I am mistaken? He couldn't be my childhood friend... He just couldn't…

**FLASHBACKK ;D**

_Kairi crying on the playground. "Hey whats wrong?" ? said. "I hurt my leg while swinging" Kairi said while tears drop down on her face. "Well, don't worry ! You can come over my house and my mommy can put a bandage so that you won't cry no more!" "Well, okay..."_

**END OF FLASHBACK **

* * *

(For those who are wondering, the flashback was when Kairi was around 4 years old ~)

So What DO You Thinkk Of This Chapter ? ;D Please Review & No Criticism Please (: Please Also Tell Me If I Should Improve/Put More Interesting Things In Here xD

Its a bit time-changing but yeah whatever xD

**Hint/Spoiler-ish Of the Next Chapter(:**

-COUGHCOUGH- Theres gunna be a double date -COUGHCOUGH- xD


End file.
